CinderBella
by one-eared-bunny
Summary: After her mother's death Bella Swan goes to live with her Dad, not knowing he has gotton remarried and she now has a horrid step-mom and two rude step-sisters. Edward Cullen had been alone his whole life and always been chased after. Then he meets Bella
1. Prolog

Full Summary- Bella Swan moves to Forks to live with her dad after her mother's death. Her father has gotten re-married to a rude, physco, gold digger, who has two rude daughters of her own. Bella is ordered around at home, and at school she is an outcast. She makes friends with the only people who haven't heard the stories about her-or don't care. The Cullens. And then the unthinkable happens- the much sought after, undesirable, mysterious Edward Cullen, falls in love with _her._

CinderBella.

Shortest chapter ever, I know. If anyone's even reading this, I know your thinking its a stupid, unoriginal cliche, and yes, it kind of is, but just give it a chance. Pleeasse! I promise it gets better.

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight or Cinderella. sob

CinderBella

HI. My name is Bella Swan. I just moved to the dreary town of Forks to live with my father after my mother died. From what I remember, he seems nice, so maybe this won't be so horrible after all. I'll right more later, after I meet him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Forks isn't as bad as I thought. It's worse.

How in the world did no one think to mention to me that Charlie had gotten re-married to a physco-path gold digger? That she had two horrible, rude, ugly, and pushy daughters, Jessica and Lauren, who instantly hated me (for being a size 0 to their 6's, I soupose.) That Charlie would be off keeping the city safe all day, and that my-gulp-stepmother liked everything to be exactly perfect and organized and that I should be the one to make sure of that! How did no one think to mention this to me?

School doesn't start for a week. So I'll spend the next 5 days cleaning and being insulted- except for when Charlie's around-by my evil step-mother and step-sisters.

Terribly cliche, I know. BUt it's true.


	2. Meeting The Family

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight or Cinderella. Shocker.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I arrived at Charlie's house it was just past eight. I could see the lights on inside and I could hear what sounded like a football game coming from the T.V. I took a deep breath, got out, and walked up to the door.

'It's ok. It's just Charlie. Your dad.'

I rang the doorbell and Charlie was there in a flash.

"Bella!" He sounded genuinely happy to have me there.

"Dad." I tried to smile, but it came out as more of a grimace.

'Be more optimistic.' I told myself. 'This could turn out really great, you never know.'

I took another deep breath and smiled for real this time.

There was no mention of evil step-mothers or sisters as we brought my few bags into the house and up to my room. Then he said, "Bella, I have a bit of a surprise for you."

'Ugh.' I hate surprises.

"Bella I'd like to introduce you to someone." As soon as the words were out of his mouth a tall blonde woman walked out and stood next to him. She was pretty, I guess, but she had this smug little smile that basically said,'I'm better than you and I know it.' which kind of made her entire face look less attractive.

"Bella this is Claire my...wife."

Claire's smile grew wider. "Hello Bella." She said in a nauseatingly sugar sweet voice. "It's so nice to finally meet you, I've heard so much about you and seen so many pictures."

I raised my eyebrows. I hated being photographed. Where in the world did Charlie get pictures of me? The only pictures my own mother had had where baby pictures.

Just then two girls walked in. They looked about the same age as me. Their hair was obviously brown to start with, but they had attempted to dye it blonde, and to put it nicely, they were fat and ugly.

THey stopped short when they saw me.

"Bella, dear, this is Lauren and Jessica, my daughters." Claire said. " Girls, this is Bella who you've heard so much about."

Jessica snorted. "She's not much to brag about."

I saw the look of horror on Charlie's face before Claire scolded Jessica.

"Now you girls are sisters. I expect you to get along better than that."

"Yes mom." They chorused at the same time.

"Good. Now, Bella, every night your father and I have some time to ourselves since he works all day. So why don't you have Jessica and Lauren show you around our house."

Lauren opened her mouth, no doubt to tell her mother no effing way, but Claire seemed to guess what she was about to say and gave her a deadly shut up now look. Lauren arranged her face into a disgusting fake smile and said "Of course we would! Why don't we help you unpack first."

Jessica nodded, and they basically pulled me up to my room. As soon as Charlie and Claire were out of hearing distance Lauren just said" Yeah right loser." THen she and Jessica walked away.

'Well' I thought grimly,'this is gonna be fun.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OK yeah not my best writing but I'm not feeling so well so be nice.

Please review and I'll update sooner!


	3. sorry this is not a real chapter!

IM REALLY SORRY BUT THIS IS NOT A REAL CHAPTER

IM REALLY SORRY BUT THIS IS NOT A REAL CHAPTER!! So sorry to those who thought it was!! This is just a notice im putting up on all of my fics saying that I AM CHANGING MY USERNAME bcuz I had it written on a piece of paper and I accidently gave it to the wrong person, which happens to be someone that does not know about my Twilight obsession and if they find out my life will be kind of RUINED. So my username is now one-eared-bunny yeah don't ask. Once again VERY SORRY and I will try to update for real asap!!


End file.
